This invention relates to dispensers for paper towels and the like and in particular to a new and improved towel dispenser molded as a single piece of plastic.
Dispensers for paper towels have been in use for many years and one form is shown in U.S. patent Des. 332,194. These prior art dispensers are formed of several pieces of sheet metal or plastic which are joined by spot welding or rivets and by hinges. In some models, the top or the front is hinged to swing open for loading of the towels. In other models, the bottom with the dispensing slot is hinged to swing upward and permit loading from the bottom, with the bottom then swinging down against a stop for supporting the stack of towels on the bottom.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved towel dispenser which is formed as a single molded piece, thereby eliminating all assembly operations with a resultant reduction in cost.
Another advantage is since no assembly is required, the product can be inserted into its package by the mold operator while the mold is cycling, thus reducing the cost even further. Also, quality is improved since there are no spot welds or rivets which could fail. Additionally, there are no separate parts which must be put into and taken out of stock.